


Finally Perfect

by fallenforsupernatural



Series: Lessons [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared have a big announcement for their families. Timestamp to "Lessons My Enemy Taught Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A couple people asked for a timestamp and i did want to end it on sort of an epilogue thing, so here you go!

_Five years later_

 

“Jared!”

Jared poked his head around the corner. “Yeah, babe?”  
“Your clothes are all over the floor. Our parents are coming over and it’s a mess in here.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we were having dinner in our bedroom,” Jared teased. He kissed Jensen lightly.

Jensen huffed. “I mated a slob. How did you possibly take care of yourself before me?”  
“Before you, there wasn’t anyone to whine about having my clothes all over the floor.”

Jensen sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.”  
“You can be nervous,” Jared assured. “I’m a little nervous, too. It’s not every day we announce to our families we’re gonna be parents.”  
Jensen bit his lip. “What if I’m a horrible dad? What if I hurt the baby or I can’t take care of him or I just generally suck at parenting?”

“First of all,” Jared started. “I’m pretty sure Jeff’s kids like you more than they like Jeff. You are absolutely fabulous with kids. There’s no way you could screw this up. Second of all, we are gonna be the best parents ever purely because we’re _us_ and we sort of rock. Just in general we’re pretty cool. Our kid is going to be the best and mose loved kid in the world, because _you_ are the most loving person in the world.” He put a hand on Jensen’s belly. There wasn’t much of a bump right now, but Jared couldn’t want until he could feel their child rolling around inside Jensen. “We’re going to be okay, sweetheart.”

“I know,” Jensen said. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Had a baby?”  
“Had responsibilities,” Jensen said. “I’ve never been responsible for anything.”  
“You’re responsible for me,” Jared joked. “There’d be clothes all over the house if it weren’t for you.”

“I shudder at the thought,” Jensen deadpanned. “It’s actually terrifying.”

“Go make your famous brownies,” Jared said. “I’m gonna go pick up our room.”

Jensen put his hands around Jared’s waist. “I never get tired of hearing _our room_. I’m just so happy that I didn’t have to get mated off to some possessive alpha that wouldn’t give a damn about me.”  
Jared frowned. “Am I _not_ a possessive alpha?”  
“No, you’re pretty possessive. But you care about me, so it evens out.”

“I do care about you,” Jared replied. “It’s possible that I could even love you. Perhaps.”

“Perhaps,” Jensen echoed. “It’s even possible that I love you enough to have a child with you.”

Jared laughed and patted Jensen’s ass. “Go, babe. They’ll be here soon.”

“Don’t remind me.” Jensen hurried off to the kitchen to check on the brownies in the oven. If they burned, Jensen might lose it. Everything set him off these days. He woke up to Jared cuddling him and burst into tears because he was so happy. It scared the hell out of his mate and made Jensen burry himself in the covers.

The doorbell rang as Jensen was pulling the brownies out of the oven. “Just a second!” He yelled. “Jared, can you get the door?”

Jared’s footsteps jogged down the stairs and he skidded across the floor in his socks to get to the door. “Hey, guys!”

Jensen heard Megan’s happy voice and Mack’s giggle. Mack absolutely adored Megan. She followed Megan around everywhere and Megan taught Mack how to braid hair. Alan and Gerry were still a little uncomfortable around each other, but Donna and Sherri shared recipes and went out for Sunday brunch. Once Josh stopped being angry at Jared, he told him all kinds of embarrassing stories from when Jensen was a kid, and Jensen babysat Jeff’s pups.

“Hi, Jensen,” Sherri cooed. “Oh, good, you made those brownies. Gerry loves those brownies more than he loves me.”  
“Well, Jared loves the brownies more than he loves me, so I guess that makes sense.”

Jared came up behind Jensen and put his hands on his hips. “I don’t love anything more than I love you, so that’s impossible.”

Jensen blushed and Sherri “aww’ed.”

“You’re a dork,” Jensen said. “A giant, adorable, sappy dork.”

“You two are killing me with your cuteness,” Megan said, appearing in the doorway.

“I agree,” Josh said. “You’re killing me.” Jeff’s laughter echoed in the hallway and Jensen flipped his brother off.

“Don’t be jealous that your wife doesn’t love you as much as Jared loves me,” Jensen shot back.

“ _No one_ is as in love as you two,” Jeff piped up. “Codependent much?”

“Just because my mate is prettier than yours,” Jared said.

Jensen glared. “I am _not_ pretty.”  
“Of course not, you’re very sexy, the hottest thing to ever walk the earth. Happy?”

“Not with your tone,” Jensen grumbled. Jared squeezed Jensen’s side and his mate squirmed away with a smile. “Dork.”  
“But I’m a hot dork,” Jared said.

“The second sexiest thing to ever walk the earth,” Jensen teased. It was worth it to see Jared throw back his head and laugh brightly. He felt a wave of love and he teared up. “Fucking pregnancy,” Jensen muttered so only Jared could hear him.

“You know what, I actually love a pregnant Jensen. He’s both overly emotional and absolutely adorable. Plus I get to take care of you, which is awesome. An alpha is supposed to take care of his mate.”

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Alpha.” Jensen checked on the casserole. “I think we’re ready to eat.”

“Eat quickly, I want brownies,” Jared said.

“Be polite,” Jensen chastised.

“So whipped,” Jeff muttered.

“Oh, please, like Catherine doesn’t have you by the balls.”

“I’m not a big, bad pack Alpha. You’re supposed to be angry and aggressive but you turn into a total puppy dog when Jensen’s around.”

Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck. “What can I say? I love him.”

“Should we do this?” Jensen asked.

“I want to brag about the fact that I’m gonna be a father.” Jared kissed Jensen’s cheek. “If you want, I’ll announce it. I won’t make you do it.”

“Can you?” Jensen asked. “I just don’t know if I can do it without freezing up.”

“No problem.” Jared kissed the top of Jensen’s head. “I don’t mind.”

Jeff moaned around the casserole. “So, did you mate Jensen purely because of the food?”  
“Yes,” Jared said. “I kidnapped him, forced him to stay here, and made him fall in love with me just because he’s a good cook.”  
“Makes sense,” Jeff agreed. “Jensen, I want you to know, you’re too good for him. He’s secretly a loser.”  
Jensen smiled fondly at Jared. “He’s _my_ loser.”  
Josh made a gagging noise and Donna and Sherri beamed.

“Well, you can always leave him,” Megan said. “It’d be the smart thing to do.”

“I don’t think a pregnant omega leaving his mate would be a good idea,” Jensen said. He took another bite of casserole and Josh and Jeff started choking on theirs. Jared stared open mouthed at Jensen.

“That’s how you announce it?” Jared asked incredously. “Just dropping it into conversation?”

“So, you’re actually pregnant?” Alan said.

“I’m actually pregnant.”  
“And psychotically emotional, so stay out of his way,” Jared teased.

“You’re a jerk.”

“You love me.”

Donna’s eyes were watering. “I’m going to be a _grandmother_!” She said happily. “Oh, this is so wonderful! I’m so happy for you boys!”

“Me too,” Sherri agreed. “You two are going to be wonderful parents.”

“Well, Jensen’s going to be a wonderful parent,” Megan said.

“I can be responsible!” Jared protested.

“He was very calm when I told him,” Jensen said. “Considering I was nervous he wouldn’t be happy. He proved me very, very wrong.” Jensen smiled at Jared, recalling the memory.

_”So, I have something to tell you,” Jensen started._

_”Anything,” Jared replied. Jensen was shaking and debated waiting another day to tell his mate. But it was Jared’s child too, and he needed to know_.

_”I’m pregnant,” Jensen said. “I found out this morning. I went to Sera because I was feeling sick and tired and she decided to try a pregnancy test and it was positive.”_

_“We’re going to have a baby,” Jared said. “Oh my god, Jen, we’re going to have a baby!” He scooped Jensen into a bear hug and Jensen felt all his worries disappear._

_“You’re happy?”_

_“Jen, I’m ecstatic.” Jared kissed Jensen deeply. “I never thought I’d want a baby but here you are, pregnant, and I’m jumping for joy. I have a wonderful mate and he’s pregnant. Jen…” Jared kissed him. “We’re gonna have a family together,” Jared murmured. “We’re going to be a family.” He put a hand on Jensen’s stomach. “You, me, and our little pup.”_

“Well, this is great news,” Gerry said. “It’s going to be wonderful to have an heir to the pack.”

Jensen suddenly froze. He looked at Jared and knew he was thinking the same thing. _Which pack?_

“That’s another thing we wanted to talk to you about,” Jared said. “Jensen and I are mated, and we’re all friends with each other, and it’s been a really wonderful journey to become one big family. So we,” Jared gestured between him and Jensen, “were thinking that maybe we could become one pack. The Ackles-Padalecki pack.”

“Ridiculous,” Alan said.

“I agree,” Gerry decided. “It’s not even thinkable.”  
“You’re not the pack alpha, dad,” Jared said gently. “I am. And I’m asking Alan to consider it. We could be great together.”  
“What’s the problem, dad?” Josh asked. “Jared’s right. We’re one family. It makes sense to be one pack, too. We’d be stronger and the conflict would all but evaporate. This is a smart idea.”  
“But—no, I can’t—who would be alpha?” Alan spluttered. “Are Jared and I supposed to _fight_?”  
“I’m willing to step down,” Jared said. “I’ve discussed it with Jensen, and we’ve decided that being Jensen’s alpha is more important that being pack alpha. I’m willing to step down if it means combining our packs.”

Gerry opened his mouth to protest but Sherri put a silencing hand on his arm. “Let the boys talk.”

“I’m for it,” Donna said. “But Alan, Jared has one other point. Maybe it’s not time for Jared to step down. He’s young and has many ideas. Our Jensen would be his mate, and would have influence in the pack. This is a perfect opportunity.”

“C’mon,” Josh urged. “Jensen’s pregnant, Jared’s suggesting becoming one pack, you can finally relax and let someone else be the alpha—and you’re considering saying _no_?”

“What if I want to be alpha?” Alan said. “What if that happens?”  
“Then I won’t protest,” Jared assured. “The pack might be upset, but I can placate them. Half of them are in love with Jensen, anyways. He’s charming and innocent and people trust him.”

Alan looked at his wife, and Donna nodded. “Okay,” Alan said diplomatically. “I’m wiling to combine packs. And my wife may have a point. Perhaps it’s time for me to step down and let a younger alpha lead us.”

“But I’ll have to refrain from making decisions for a while,” Jensen said. “I think I’d make poor choices for as long as my pregnancy hormones are screwing with my head.”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Mack said. Sometimes it still surprised Jensen how old his sister had become. He still thought of her as the little girl he watched on the swings, but she’d grown into a responsible teenager wise beyond her years.

“We’ll discuss this later,” Alan said. “But I think we already know what my decision is.”

Jared nodded respectfully. “We can discuss it in my study after dinner.”  
Jensen snorted. “Your study is a mess. I don’t know how you manage to lead a pack with your awful organization skills.”

“Fine, fine. We’ll discuss it somewhere else. But Jensen made brownies, and I really want one, so lets discuss after dessert,” Jared suggested.

“Deal.” Alan smiled genuinely, and even Gerry seemed pleased.

“I’ll go get the brownies,” Jensen offered. “Be right back.”

He got up and went to the kitchen. He checked that the brownies were cool, but when he turned around, hips were crowded him against the counter. “I love you,” Jared murmured. His lips found Jensen’s and Jensen put the brownies down to twist his fingers in Jared’s soft hair.

“This was a good idea,” Jensen said. “The pregnancy announcement and the combining packs. It just seems like everything is falling into place.”

“Everything _is_ falling into place, Jen,” Jared replied. “Everything is finally perfect.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed, kissing Jared tenderly. “Perfect.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
